marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajax (Greek Legend) (Earth-616)
Ajax the Greater, Ajax the Great | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Olympus; Ally of Achilles | Relatives = Telamon (father); Tecmessa (wife); unnamed son | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympus; formerly Greece; Salamis; Troy | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (brown moustache) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hero, warrior | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfDeath = Troy | Creators = Mike Oeming | First = Ares #1 | HistoryText = Origins Ajax was the son of Telamon. He was one of the original suitors of Helen of Sparta, and swore loyalty to the one Helen would choose. Menelaus succeeded in winning Helen's hand in marriage. At some point, he tore Tecmessa from her parents' side, and she bore a son to him. Trojan War When Paris, son of King Priam of Troy, came to Sparta and stole Helen, Ajax fullfilled his oath and joined Menelaus under his brother Agamemnon's leadership. Along with Nestor and Odysseus, they were dispatched to find Achilles at the court of Lycomedes, king of Scyros. Though Achilles wasn't bound by the vow to Menelaus, Odysseus and Achilles easily convinced him to join them in the Trojan War, sailing from Aulis. After an attempt to reach Troy, the Achaeans returned to Aulis. There, Ajax witnessed as the seer Calchas stated that only by the sacrifice of Agamemnon's daughter Iphigenia would the wrath of Artemis (caused by the boasting of Agamemnon about his archery skills, that he stated superior to her's) be appeased, and was later witness as well of Iphigenia's acceptance of her fate. While sailing at the isle of Tenedos, where they stopped to feast, Ajax witnessed as Philoctetes was bitten by a viper whom Ajax killed. Instants later, the wound began to fester and reek, and Philoctetes was later abandoned on the island of Lemnos. As the war quickly became a siege, Ajax (along with others such Ajax and Palamedes) doubted, but they were galvanized by Achilles who recalled them of the glory, cattle, gold and women to be taken in Troy. At some point in the war, Ajax stopped Priam's son Hector who was intending to burn the Achaeans' ships, while Odysseus fled from the Trojan warrior. When twelve Amazon led by Penthesileia led the Trojans in an attack against the Argives, Ajax and Achilles were away from the battle, mourning at the grave of their friend Patroclus, earlier killed by Hector (whom Achilles killed in revenge). The were held back from the battle tumult by one god so many Argives would be killed by Trojans and their allies. Eventually, they heard of the battle and joined the fight, galvanizing the Achaeans. Ajax let Achilles deal with Penthesileia and went himself slaying the Trojans. When Achilles fell at the Scaean Gates, killed by Paris helped by the god Apollo, Ajax retrieved and carried his body, protected in his retreat by Odysseus. During Achilles' funeral, his mother the Sea-Goddess Thetis offered his armor to the man who rescued his body, and Odysseus contested Ajax's claim, stating that without him, Ajax would had been killed as well. Ajax proposed that Nestor, Idomeneus and Agamemnon would decide, but Nestor highlighted the fact that the loser would be wrathful, and so Agamemnon designated high-born Trojan captives decide, who awarded the armor to Odysseus. Ajax was enraged, and at night was touched with madness by Athena, goddess of wisdom, who loved Odysseus well. Athena caused him to fall into madness and finally kill himself. In the morning, Odysseus honored his body but refused to take the blame for his death. As Tecmessa lamented, Agamemnon swore that he alive, she and her son would never be enslaved. Olympus At some point ("an uncounted time ago") and somehow, Achilles and Ajax found themselves in Olympus. Last Assault of Hades There, they fought the assault of Hades who wished to rule upon Olympus (or crush it?), along with Hercules, Apollo, Poseidon, and Ares. Modern Era When the armies of Mikaboshi attacked Olympus, Ajax fought, along with many heroes and gods, including Achilles, Hercules, Odysseus (who died in the fights), Apollo, Athena, Patroclus, Theseus, Jason, the Argonauts and Perseus. Under Ares' leadership and along other heroes, he defended the city from Mikaboshi's army. | Powers = | Abilities = At least some archery skills, although inferior to the likes of Philoctetes. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Shoulders and arms armor parts | Transportation = He went to battle on a chariot. | Weapons = Large warhammer | Notes = Another Greek warrior was named Ajax the Lesser to distinguish him from Ajax the Greater. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Greek Religion Category:Suicide Category:Trojan War Characters Category:Trojan War casualties Category:Mythological Figures